Middle School Cops
by demolition18
Summary: An agent for the DEA and 3 local cops in Northern New Jersey go under cover as teachers in a middle school on a drug trafficking spree just as middle school teachers are fired for drugs. The agent for the DEA paired up with John Kimble as a local cop 1ce.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Kindergarten Cop. Universal Pictures does. I am not even making money out of this.

**Plot Summary: **Kindergarten Cop sequel. Steve Rosenberg agent of the DEA goes on an undercover assignment in a middle school in the very north of New Jersey as an 8th grade teacher. Also there's a local cop named Stephanie Jacobs working with 2 more local cops named Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels. Steven Rosenberg as a rookie cop once had John Kimble who was undercover as a substitute teacher in a kindergarten class in Astoria, Oregon and Steve's boss is Sean Richards who worked with Captain Salazar on bringing down Colin Crisp's drug suppliers and distributors. The Principal James Rodgers puts Steve Rosenberg in an 8th grade class. The local police investigates philanthropist Lenny Bombay who may or may not be the kingpin to this underworld in national drug supplement.

Beginning

At a drug lab in Southern California. There are several men working there. They are storing meth and coke. They are smugglers and distributors.

Outside of the drug lab. There is the DEA agents. With them are Sean Richards and Steve Rosenberg. Richards: "_We don't know who the leader is. That is something to find out. Word is that they are smuggling drugs into New Jersey for the leader to deal. We bring them down._" They have their guns drawn. They burst into the drug lab. They get inside the place.

The agents aim their guns. The men in the drug lab draw their guns. They pull them out. The drug thugs open fire on the agents. Steve: "_DEA. You are all under arrest._" DEA agent: "_Nobody move! This is a raid._" The agents fire back.

Steve shoots down a thug. The agents and drug dealers are shooting at each other. Sean Richards shoots a thug. In the shoot out the rest of the drug thugs throw down their guns. Steve: "_Get your hands on top of your heads now._" They put their hands on top of their heads.

Later on there are cops outside of the drug lab. They are taking the drug thugs in handcuffs. Steve Rosenberg comes out.

He reports to his boss Sean Richards. Steve: "_I have burned all the coke and meth. They managed to get allot of it into New Jersey and New York._" Richards: "_A prime suspect is business man Lenny Bombay. He is dealing to middle school and high school students._"

In Northern New Jersey. In the building in an office. There is Lenny Bombay. Female Gang Leader Sally Hernandez comes in. She gives a report to Lenny Bombay. Bombay: "_What is it Sally?_" Sally: "_Your shipments have been brought into here. Your distributors and smugglers have been brought down the by the DEA._"

Bombay: "_Blast it!_" Sally: "_I am dealing to students and staff at the middle school in Newark._" She leaves. Lenny gets onto his telephone. He calls mob boss Anthony Berellio. Bombay: "_Hello. Anthony Berellio. We have got our shipments in._"

At Anthony Berellio's building. There is Anthony Berellio at his desk. His phone rings. He picks it up. He is talking to Lenny Bombay. Berellio: "_It's Anthony. I know that the DEA has taken down your smugglers and distributors._" Bombay: "_Come to my office and bring your under bosses._"

Later on at Lenny Bombay's office. There is Anthony Berellio with his under bosses Jackie, James and Harry. They get seated.

Bombay: "_Let's get down to business men._" Berellio: "_I heard that the DEA has brought down a drug lab in California. I have escaped from the Organized Crime Division on racketeering charges._" Bombay: "_Some of you gang leaders work for me in an underworld. New Jersey will be mine._"

At DEA headquarters in California. Inside there is Steve Rosenberg heading off to Richard's office. He goes to his superior. He is on an assignment. Richards: "_There has been dope dealing in New Jersey. I might have you pose as a teacher and look out for students and staff on drugs. It has been happening for over a year where teachers are being fired from the Middle School in the very north of New Jersey._"

Steve: "_I heard about Detective John Kimble who was my veteran officer when I joined his police department. I was 3 years as a cop. He posed as a Kindergarten teacher to find out the family of Cullen Crisp. Cullen Crisp's parents were divorced before I was born. You and Captain Salazar took down Crisp's dealers. One of them gave the cocaine money to Crisp's mother and that dealer was taken down by you._"

Richards: "_A woman who was to testify against Crisp bought the dope and she died of an overdose. Someone from New Jersey running the underworld owns a Spanish gang and an Italian mob. They are in the business of organized crime with drug dealing. John Kimble's partner on the Cullen Crisp case was Phoebe O'Hara. She and Henry Shoop now have 2 kids. Crisp is dead. His mother died of a heart attack a few years ago._" Steve: "_I'll take the assignment._" Richards: "_Good._"

On the streets of Northern New Jersey. There is Sally Hernandez and her gang. There are many men and women in the gang that are Hispanics.

There are 4 middle school teachers on the street. Sally: "_There's our customers._" 3 women and 1 man. Sally and her gang are selling dope. Those teachers approach Sally. They bring out dollars. They buy the dope.

Back in California at DEA headquarters. There is Steve Rosenberg walking through the halls with Sean Richards. Richards: "_You are going to New Jersey. We'll have you work with the local police department. You will team with them to bring down this underworld kingpin and bring down the criminal gangs that he runs._"


	2. Chapter 2

At Middle School in the very north of New Jersey. In the vice principal's office. There is the 4 teachers who are on dope. There is the vice principal at her desk. Her name is Mrs. Jacobs.

Mrs. Jacobs: "_I caught you 4 as drug addicts that you bought from the gangs. You 4 are fired._" She has the 4 teachers on dope. The 4 teachers walk out of the vice principal's office. Mr. Rodgers comes in. Mr. Rodgers has a talk with Mrs. Jacobs.

Mr. Rodgers: "_Mrs. Jacobs. We could use some undercover cops in the school. Your husband and daughter are in our local police department._" Mrs. Jacobs: "_I will call my husband right now. He is at work._" Mrs. Jacobs gets onto the telephone and calls the local police.

At the Newark Police Station in Captain Jacobs's office. There is Captain Jacobs sitting at his desk. His telephone rings. He picks up. It's his wife. Captain Jacobs: "It's _Captain Jacobs here._" Mrs. Jacobs: "_It's your wife. 4 teachers have been fired for drug use. I could use some undercover cops in the school._" Captain Jacobs: "_I have a DEA agent coming to meet with me. He is assigned undercover work in the school._" Mrs. Jacobs: "_We could us him._"

Later on at the squad room. There is Captain Jacobs and his officers. They are Stephanie the captain and the middle school vice principal's daughter, Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels. He is giving a briefing of some criminals out there.

Captain Jacobs: "_My wife fired 4 teachers recently. I am having you 3 working with Agent Rosenberg of the DEA posing as substitute teachers. I have pictures of those bosses in the underworld. They are in the business of drug dealing._" He shows a picture of Sally Hernandez. Captain Jacobs: "_This woman here is Sally Hernandez. She runs the local Hispanic gang here. She deals drugs to people._"

Next he shows pictures of Anthony Berellio and his under bosses Jimmy, Jackie and Harry. Captain Jacobs: "_This man here is mob boss Anthony Berellio. His under bosses are Jimmy the Bean, Harry the Apple and Jackie the Shark. Those Italian mobsters have been hunted down by the FBI. They managed to elude the FBI. Let's get enough evidence to apprehend the gang._" The cops all get up.

Somewhere else in the police station. There is Steve Rosenberg. He goes walking to the police station. There is Captain Jacobs walking by. Steve: "_Are you Captain Jacobs? I am Steve Rosenberg of the DEA._" Captain Jacobs: "_Steve. I was expecting you. You will be working with my daughter Stephanie and officers Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels._" He runs into Steve Rosenberg.

There are the 3 other cops Mark Christopher, Phillip Michaels and the captain's daughter Stephanie. Steve: "_Steve Rosenberg. DEA._" Officer Christopher: "_I was expecting you._" Stephanie: "_My mother is the vice principal of the middle school that we are working in._" Officer Michaels: "_I attended school there._"

The next day at the Middle School in Northern New Jersey. There are a bunch of kids in the hallway. Steve Rosenberg is walking over to the principal's office with Stephanie Jacobs, Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels.

The woman secretary named Lucy comes to the cops and DEA agent. Lucy: "_I know that you 4 are the new teachers here to see Mr. Rodgers._" Steve: "_Yes._" She escorts them to the principal's office.

In the principal's office. There is Mr. Rodgers. Lucy: "_Mr. Rosenberg, Mr. Christopher, Mr. Michaels and Miss Jacobs are here to see you Mr. Rodgers._" Mr. Rodgers: "_Come right in._" The cops and DEA agent come in. They get seated. The principal is sitting at his desk. Mr. Rodgers: "_Mrs. Jacobs the vice principal your mother Stephanie requested that we have you 4 here. I have expelled 2 students for having meth in their lockers. Dave the Janitor caught it and reported it to me._"

Steve: "_I am investigating this underworld and expose the kingpin._" Mr. Rodgers: "_You Mr. Rosenberg will be in the 8th grade class. Ms. Jacobs you will be in the 7th grade class. Mr. Michaels you will be in the 6th grade class with Mr. Christopher. You are to call for back up if you find out who it is on drugs. We have had the gangs here with cartels and dealers. Even mob boss Anthony Berellio was here one time and I asked him to leave._"

Steve: "_When I was just a local cop my veteran officer went to Astoria, Oregon on assignment posing as a kindergarten teacher. I have been with the DEA for 2 years now._" Stephanie: "_I will then report to my mother if I catch any of the students on drugs._" Mr. Rodgers: "_Very well then. I will show you all to your classrooms._"

Later on there is Mr. Rodgers with Steve Rosenberg. He escorts them to an 8th grade class room. Mr. Rodgers: "_Here's your class room Steve._" In the class there is Elizabeth, Michael, Kenny, Robert, Christina, Matt, Albert, Jenny, Kayla, Melanie, Samantha, Jessica, David, Jonathan, Max and Jake. Matt throws a paper airplane. He throws it.

Mr. Rodgers sees the paper airplane. Albert: "_Good Morning Mr. Rodgers._" Mr. Rodgers: "_You Matt are having detention for the paper airplane. Everyone your new teacher until I have an official replacement for Miss Henderson. You all know that she got fired for drug use. I want you all to meet Mr. Rosenberg._" He comes in and introduces the new teacher.

There is Steven Rosenberg. The principal catches the paper airplane. Whole Class: "_Good Morning Mr. Rosenberg._" Steve: "_Good Morning class._" Steve gets to the chalk board. The principal leaves. Mr. Rodgers: "_They are all your's._"

Later on outside. Many students that are girls and boys are hanging out with books and papers. Sally and her gang show up. Sally: "_Have some of my crack. You'll feel good._" Some of the teachers come out who are men and women come out. There is Also Steve Rosenberg and Stephanie Jacobs.

Steve and Stephanie go over to the gangs. They are offering drugs to the students. Sally: "_This is good stuff._" Steve: "_Leave the school grounds or I am calling the police._" A female gang member throws a punch onto Stephanie.

Stephanie throws a punch back. Steve and Stephanie fight the gang members hand to hand. They fight 5 of Sally's thugs. Sally and the rest of her gang leave the place. Sally: "_Let's bail out before the police come._" Stephanie: "_My father will arrest you all._"


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at the police station in Captain Jacobs's office. There is Steve Rosenberg agent of the DEA. There is also Mark Christopher, Phillip Michaels and Stephanie Jacobs. Captain Jacobs: "_I know where Sally Hernandez's turf is located. You couldn't expose yourselves yet as cops. My DARE team will soon have an assembly._"

Steve: "_I was a cop from far away from here. My veteran officer long ago had an assignment posing as a substitute kindergarten teacher._" Captain Jacobs: "_Soon my wife and I will retire after school is out._"

At the turf of Sally Hernandez. There is Sally and her gang. Sally: "_5 of the others were arrested at the Middle School. Something isn't right._" DEA agent Steve Rosenberg bursts in with Stephanie Jacobs, Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels. They have their guns drawn. Steve: "_DEA. You are under arrest on drug charges Sally Hernandez._" Sally: "_Kill them. Those teachers are cops._"

The cops aim their guns. The gangs pull out their guns. The cops and gang members fire on each other. The DEA agent fires back on the thugs. Steve shoots a thug on the arm in the battle. Stephanie shoots down a thug.

The rest of them throw down their guns. The 3 cops aim their guns at the gang members. Officer Christopher: "_Don't move. Keep those hands up._" Steve aims his gun at Sally. Steve: "_Get those hands up._" She puts her hands in the air.

At the middle school in the morning in Steve's classroom. Steve is at the blackboard. There are the students at the desks. Steve: "_In World War 2 the Russian soldiers would've captured Adolph Hitler. Hitler shot himself. Hitler would've been executed if captured alive._" Jenny blows a big pink bubble gum bubble grape fruit size. It pops and lands on her nose. Steve sees bubble gum on Jenny's face. Steve: "_Jenny. Quit blowing bubbles. Get rid of the gum now._" Jenny: "_Yes Mr. Rosenberg._"

Jenny gets up and puts her bubble gum in the garbage. Kayla is also chewing bubble gum in class. She now blows a bubble and sucks it back in. Steve doesn't see it. Steve hears the bubble. He sees Kayla. Steve: "_You too Kayla. I heard a snap._" Kayla: "_Mr. Rosenberg. I sucked the bubble back in. I'll chew gum when ever I want to._" Steve: "_Get rid of the gum now._" Kayla: "_Fine!_" Kayla rolls her eyes. Kayla now gets up to put her gum in the garbage. Steve: "_Don't roll your eyes at me._" Jenny gets back to her seat.

Outside in the hall. There is Principal Rodgers with a child study team walking by the classroom. Principal Rodgers observes what's going on there. Mr. Rodgers: "_I have had 4 teachers fired recently. I have subs until I get them replaced. The DEA and local police and FBI are investigating drubs in this school._"

At Lenny Bombay's headquarters. There is Lenny at his desk. The drug cartel who is a man. He gets the report of the female gang leader taken down. Cartel: "_Sally Hernandez and her gang have been taken down by the local police. She won't even give you up._" Bombay: "_She could be doing my time. They might soon find me out._"

At an Italian Restaurant in Northern New Jersey. There is Anthony and his under bosses Jackie, Jimmy and Harry. There are also mob hoods seated. Lenny Bombay comes in. He goes over to the table with Anthony Berellio. Bombay: "_Mr. Berellio. I will need to talk to you in private._"

At the middle school at the end of the school day. There is a janitor named Dave. He is in the hall with the 3 cops and DEA agent. Dave: "_There's my brother Phillip. I heard about you. I found bags of meth in the lockers. Some students have been expelled from school as the vice principal's husband put them in juvenile hall._" Steve: "_I was a local cop working with a cop who was undercover in an elementary school in Oregon years ago. He retired when I joined the DEA. I have been there for 2 years now._"

At DEA headquarters in California. There is Sean Richards in his office. John Kimble the retired cop who was once posing as a substitute kindergarten teacher is there too. John Kimble gets up with Sean Richards. Richards: "_A rookie that you worked with who joined your police department after college is on assignment now. This underworld Kingpin couldn't be Crisp's mother._"

John Kimble: "_Cullen Crisp's mother tried to kill me. I killed Cullen Crisp. He was trying to kill his own kid and myself._" Richards: "_They haven't exposed this underworld kingpin yet. I helped Captain Salazar take down Crisp's gang. The person confessed to selling dope to Cindy who testifying against Crisp. I put him away for a long time._" John Kimble: "_I came back to work after the school was fixed up. It was an arson fire in the school when I was working there._" John Kimble and Captain Richards are walking through the halls of DEA headquarters.

At the middle school the next day at the cafeteria. There are many of the students eating lunch. Kayla is chewing bubble gum. Kayla: "_Watch me blow a big bubble._" She blows a big bubble. Melanie: "_Hey bubble gum Kayla._"

Melanie pops Kayla's bubble with her finger. Dave the janitor is there too. There are men and women monitors. Kayla has bubble gum around her mouth after her bubble popped.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on in class. There is Steve with his students seated at the desk. They have out history books. Steve is at the black board. Steve: "_You better be studying for your exams. They come soon._"

In a 7th grade class room. There is Stephanie Jacobs with her students. There are many girls and boys in her class. There's a girl chewing bubble gum. She blows a bubble. It pops and lands on her nose. Stephanie: "_There are 9 planets in the solar system. There are a total of 7 continents in the world._"

Stephanie sees the girl blow the bubble. Stephanie: "_Ashley. There's now gum chewing in class. Get rid of the gum now._" Ashley: "_Yes Miss Jacobs._" That girl gets up to put her gum in the garbage. That girl sticks her tongue out at Stephanie. Stephanie: "_I will tell my mother that you were nasty to me and you were chewing bubble gum in class._"

At the police station the next morning in a briefing room. There is Captain Jacobs. He has his officers there too. Captain Jacobs: "_We haven't found the underworld kingpin yet. We are backing up my daughter and her 2 partners. We have an agent for the DEA at the school too. My wife is the vice principal there too. We want to apprehended mob boss Anthony Berellio._"

In the middle school later on. There's a kid with a bag of dope in the hallway. There are many kids in the hallway. His name is Joey. Joey: "_Hey Robert. Let's do dope._" There is Robert of Rosenberg's class with some friends of his.

Joey makes an offer. Robert: "_No way. I am not stupid. We are not your friends._" Joey: "_Come on you wimp._" Robert: "_No. N O spelling no._" Steve Rosenberg is in the hall way. Steve takes the coke away from Joey. Joey: "_Hey!_" Steve: "_I am taking you to the Mr. Rodgers's office now._" Steve escorts Joey to the principal's office.

In the principal's office. There is Principal Rodgers sitting at his desk. Steve Rosenberg escorts Joey into the principal's office. Steve: "_Mr. Rodgers this kid named Joey is offering dope. Turn him over to the proper authorities._" He goes to the telephone to call the police.

Later on outside. There are some cops with handcuffs on Joey. There is Steve Rosenberg with Stephanie Jacobs. There are many students outside. Joey is being loaded into a squad car. Stephanie: "_My father will have him booked._" Steve: "_He was offering this stuff to one of my students and his friends._"

In Lenny Bombay's office. DEA agent Steve Rosenberg comes in. Bombay: "_Have a seat._" Steve: "_I am from the middle school in an 8th grade class. They suspect you._"

Bombay: "_Law enforcement authorities can screw up. I want to start an anti gang program and keeps kids away from drugs and gangs. That's what I want to do with the police._" Steve: "_One of my student and some friends of his were offered cocaine. Do you know who's the mastermind?_" Bombay: "No_. I just do business in financing._" He gets seated. Steve leaves Lenny's office. Steve: "_I'll find out._"

In the police station a few days later. There is Steve Rosenberg with Mark Christopher, Phillip Michaels and Stephanie Jacobs. There is also Captain Jacobs. Steve: "_I talked to Lenny Bombay. He knows nothing. I caught a student with a bag of coke. I had him arrested._" Captain Jacobs: "_He is put in juvenile dentition now. He won't see freedom against until he is an adult._"

At mob headquarters. There is Anthony Berellio and his gang. There are his 3 under bosses. Berellio: "_The DEA might be after us. Our supplies of drugs have been sold to the students. One of them got taken down. We won't give up Lenny Bombay as my boss._"

Outside of mob headquarters. There is DEA agent Steve Rosenberg with the local police department and the cops who are working with him at the middle school.

Steve: "_Anthony Berellio has a boss. His boss also employees the gang leader and the thugs that I took down in California. We have to find out the mastermind. Sally Hernandez and her gang members are un willing to give up the underworld kingpin._" They have their guns drawn. They burst in.

Back to Anthony Berellio and his gang. The Cops and DEA agent burst in with guns drawn. Steve: "_DEA._" Stephanie: "_Police Department. You are all under arrest for drug dealing and racketeering._" Officer Michaels: "_Get those hands up now._" Anthony and his goons see the cops. Anthony's goons go for their guns.

They put their hands in the air as Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels aim their guns at them. Officer Christopher: "_Don't even try it._" Steve Rosenberg puts a pair of handcuffs on Anthony Berellio. Steve: "_You are under arrest on charges of drug dealing and racketeering._"

Later on there are many cops who take the mobsters out in handcuffs. There is Steve standing by Stephanie. Stephanie: "_You should come to the diner and eat dinner with us._" Steve: "_Sure thing. As soon as the case is closed I am out of here._"

At a diner. There is Steve eating dinner with Stephanie, Mark and Phillip. They have glasses of soda. Stephanie: "_Recently one of my students was chewing bubble gum. I caught her blowing the bubble. After I made her spit out the gum she stuck her tongue out at me._"

Steve: "_On my first day there was a paper airplane thrown in class._" Officer Christopher: "_One of the 3 students was throwing paper airplanes. They got detention._" Officer Michaels: "_My brother hasn't found any more crack in the lockers with the mobsters and Hispanic gang arrested._" Steve: "_They aren't willing to give up their boss._" There's a waiter who walks over to the table. Waiter: "_Anything else?_" Steve: "_We're done thank you._"

At the middle school a few days later. In the 8th grade class. There is Steve Rosenberg giving a history test to his class. The kids have their pencils. Steve: "_I want the answers in complete sentences. This is a test. No chewing gum. No talking._" Steve gets seated at his desk. Steve falls asleep.

Outside there is Lenny Bombay. He pulls out a gun. Steve sees Lenny Bombay with a gun. Steve pulls out his gun. They shoot at each other. Steve gets back up. Lenny isn't really there. Stephanie walks into the classroom. She goes over to Steve. Stephanie: "_After the test my mother wants to talk you and me._"

Later on in Mrs. Jacobs's office. There is Mrs. Jacobs seated at her desk. Steven and Stephanie walk into the vice principal's office. Mrs. Jacobs: "_That kid named Joey is expelled from school. I know that you Mr. Rosenberg are trying to find out the kingpin in the underworld. My husband and my daughter could find him out too._" Steve: "_Yes. I had a vision that Lenny Bombay tried to kill me. He might be the kingpin._" Stephanie: "_Last year my father had internal affairs since there was bribery by Anthony Berellio's gang. He brought down the corrupt cops._"

At the police station in the office of Captain Jacobs. There is Captain Jacobs. Steve Rosenberg comes in with Mark Christopher, Phillip Michaels and Stephanie Jacobs.

Captain Jacobs: "_I heard that you Agent Rosenberg have a vision that Lenny Bombay was trying to shoot you. Do you know for sure whether or not he is the Kingpin of the underworld?_" Steve: "No _proof. No one is willing to give away the kingpin._" Captain Jacobs: "_Soon I will be at the assembly on drugs awareness._"

Outside the middle school in the day time. There are Lenny Bombay's drug cartels and suppliers outside. There are many students there too. Cartel: "_Who wants a bag of coke?_" Supplier: "_I can supply you kids with a bunch of this good stuff._" Steve Rosenberg goes over to them. Steve goes over to Lenny Bombay's gang. Those students are going over to the drug dealers. Steve keeps the kids away from those 7 men.

Steve: "_There will be no more drugs in the school. I was talking to the DEA. I am having you arrested._" Steve confronts them. Steve throws a punch onto one of the thugs. Those others throw punches back. Steve throws a kick onto the cartel who gave the report of Sally Hernandez and her gang arrested. Steve punches back on some thugs. Many of the students and staff come out. Dave the janitor comes with 2 other janitors.

They are taking out garbage. The 3 cops working with Steve Rosenberg come out. They run up to the battle. Stephanie: "_Let's help them._" The 3 cops get into battle teaming with Steve.

Later on there are cops taking those suppliers and cartels into squad cars with handcuffs. There's Mrs. Jacobs outside. There is also Captain Jacobs present. Mrs. Jacobs: "_Henry._" Captain Jacobs: "_Martha._" There is Steve and Stephanie standing there. The cops leave with the cartels and suppliers arrested.

Captain Jacobs goes over to Mrs. Jacobs and their daughter Stephanie. Steve: "_I will interrogate the men we arrested._"


	5. Chapter 5

Later on at the police station. There are the men arrested in the interrogation room. Steve Rosenberg comes in with Mark Christopher, Stephanie Jacobs and Phillip Michaels. They go and interrogate them. Officer Michaels: "_We need answers. My brother is a janitor in the school._"

Officer Christopher: "_Who is the underworld kingpin?_ Your boss's name please." Cartel 2: "_It's Lenny Bombay._" Supplier 2: "_Lenny will come to the school next. He runs the mobs and street gangs._" Steve: "_We'll try his office since I found the place easily._"

At Lenny Bombay's office. Lenny has the newspaper at his desk. He finds out that his cartels and distributors are arrested.

At the middle school the next day. Steve Rosenberg parks his car. He gets out. The 3 cops get out of their cars too. They go into the classrooms.

Stephanie: "_My father's SWAT team didn't catch Lenny Bombay. He should then be coming to here. Let's nail him._" Steve: "_We have our guns. They will soon find out that I am DEA and the rest of you are local police. They just hired replacements for those teachers._"

Later on there is a drugs awareness assembly in the auditorium. There are classes seated. Many girls and boys are seated in the auditorium. There is Steve Rosenberg with his class. Also there is Stephanie Jacobs with her class.

There are local cops there who are DARE officers. There is also Captain Jacobs present. There is also Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels with their classes. Principal Rodgers is there with the vice principal Mrs. Jacobs. Mrs. Jacobs gets up for everyone's attention.

Mrs. Jacobs: "_Everyone turn your attention to me. This is the drugs awareness assembly. We have had teachers and students here on drugs. They are fired or expelled. I want you to turn your attention to my husband Captain Henry Jacobs of our local police department._" Everyone turns their attention to the vice principal. Captain Jacobs gets up. He goes over to the mike. Captain Jacobs: "_In over this past year I have arrested many drug dealers here. Many of you have taken DARE class. My daughter here is a teacher in a 7th grade class. Recently there was an incident. Mr. Rosenberg here reported it._"

Somewhere else in the school. There is Lenny Bombay. He goes over to fire alarms. Lenny pulls the switch setting the alarm off. The alarm goes off. Lenny hides himself in the building. Lenny pulls out a hand gun. Bombay: "_No one says no to me. None of you cops will break up any youth gangs that I employee._"

Back to the auditorium. Everyone in there hears the alarms going off. Everyone gets up in lines. Mr. Rodgers: "_Everyone. It's a fire drill. Please be calm and exit the building._" They are evacuating the building.

The Captain Jacobs goes to somewhere in the building. Lenny Bombay with his gun puts it at the police captain's head. Bombay: "_You aren't going anywhere. You took down the cops that I corrupt._" Captain Jacobs: "_I am arresting you on charges of racketeering and drug charges._"

Outside there are the teachers and students. There are many people out there. Fire trucks show up. Steve: "_I think that Lenny Bombay is here and he's taken our captain hostage._" Stephanie: "_If he kills my dad I will want him given the death penalty._" Steve Rosenberg goes into the building with officers Stephanie Jacobs, Phillip Michaels and Mark Christopher with other officers in the department. They draw their guns. Steve: "_We are police officers and we are rescuing someone._" They go hunting down Lenny Bombay looking for Captain Jacobs. The firemen enter the building searching for a fire.

Somewhere in the school hallways there is Lenny Bombay with Captain Jacobs held hostage. Lenny has taken Captain Jacobs's gun. Bombay: "_Don't any of you move or I will shoot Captain Jacobs here._" Steve: "_Drop the gun Bombay. You are under arrest._" Steve Rosenberg shows up with the local cops along with the 3 other cops he is working with. The cops aim their guns at the underworld kingpin.

The cops put their guns down. Steve: "We _put our guns down. Now put your's down._" Lenny takes the 2 guns off of the police captain. Lenny pulls the 2 guns on the cops and DEA agent. Steve Rosenberg shoots Lenny Bombay in the shoulder with a clear shot. Lenny Bombay falls to the ground.

Captain Jacobs gets his gun back into his hand. Mrs. Jacobs shows up. Mrs. Jacobs: "_Henry. You are in one piece._" Steve: "_I will have him arrested on drug charges if he lives._" Lenny Bombay gets back up. Mrs. Jacobs: "_Look out! He's got a gun._" Bombay: "_Now you will all die._" Steve and the local cops aim their guns at him. Steve: "_Hold it right there or you're dead. __I am heading back to California._"

Later on outside. There are cops taking out Lenny Bombay in handcuffs. The cops go back to their classes as does the DEA agent. A fireman goes over to everyone. The principal is present. Mr. Rodgers: "_It was just a false alarm. Everyone may now reenter the building._" Everyone reenters the building.

At the Newark Airport. There is Steve Rosenberg getting ready to board his plane back to California. There are the 3 undercover cops Stephanie Jacobs, Mark Christopher and Phillip Michaels to say goodbye to the agent they worked with. Steve: "_You are so beautiful. I haven't had a girlfriend in 5 years now._" Stephanie: "_I could e-mail you. I had an online boyfriend from upstate New York when I was in college._" Steve: "_My plane is going now._" Stephanie: "_Please send me an e-mail when you get back._" Steve Rosenberg boards his plane. He gets on. The plane takes off back to California. The 3 cops leave the place.

End


End file.
